


The Summer You'll Never Forget

by Randomwhovian75



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Cussing, M/M, Severe Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwhovian75/pseuds/Randomwhovian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again, the summer training camp is coming up and the boys are more excited than ever. It'll be the most fun they've had yet, but with pent up tension between Hinata and kageyama what will happen? Excitement, anger, betrayal, will the boys still be friends after all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Prelude:  
Fate, a development of events beyond a person’s control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.  
Many people believe in fate, the invisible pull that decides your actions before you do. It’s been said to control who you marry, who hate, what you do, what you become; but does it really decide anything? If it has as much power as it’s said to, could it possibly bring two archenemies together?

Hinata and Kageyama, the archenemies turned friends, it all started with that fateful date at the volleyball court. In this story, Paths lead to roads, roads lead to fate, and fate leads to a relationship brewing at Karasuno High School.

I hope you’re reading because, this is The Summer You’ll Never Forget


	2. ?????

“KAGEYAMA!!!!” a loud roar comes from somewhere outside the volleyball training room. A few seconds later comes Hinata flying through the busy gym over to where Kageyama and sugawara stand talking.   
“ Look at it, look at it Kageyama!” yelps Hinata excitedly as he shoves a piece of paper in kageyama’s face. Kageyama tries to pry the piece of paper from the excited Hinata as he jumps up and down.  
“ Stop jumping up and down you idiot, I can’t read the paper if you keep moving around like that.” Sprouts kageyama irritated.   
Hinata emidately stops jumping around and hands the flyer to Kageyama, so he can get a better look at it.

Flyer:  
Volleyball summer training camp


	3. ???????????????????????

Pool party  
The sun was hot and the water was cold, it was Friday night, just three days after training camp started. After a long, hard day of practicing on the court they were all happy to be able to relax.   
Unsuspecting Sugawara sat at the edge of the pool, with his legs dangling in the water, contently drawing patterns in the water with his feet. Before he knew what happened, he was submersed in water, with a grinning sawawara standing above him.


	4. Chapter 4

The whistle blew loudly as the game came to a sudden halt, Kageyama and Hinata just about to do their quick attack. All eyes turned to --------------------- as they paused the game.  
“ New training regimens, dodgeball game!” explained ---------------------------------------------------------------------.  
From behind him, -------------------- pulls out a cart full of red rubber balls, used for dodgeball. 

They all quickly divided into two teams, Sawamara, Kageyama, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and Azumane on one side. Hinata, Sugawara, Nishnoya, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima on the other.


	5. Chapter 5

“What did you do that for you idiot!” yelled Kageyama at Hinata.   
“ I……I didn’t mean to Kageyama, I’m so sorry! Don’t hurt me!” blabblered Hinata as he quickly schooted away from Kageyama.

*bunch of other stuff*

Azumane and Nishnoya sat quietly on the roof of a building, watching the craziness ensue below. Minutes before hand, Kageyama and Hinata stood below them, not knowing someone was watching them, as they finally cracked from all the heated tension between them.

*bunch of other other stuff*

Now Sugawara and Sawawara stood below the pair, talking feverely about what they saw just minutes ago.

“OH MY GOSH!! It finally happened! They kissed!” squeaked Sugawara to Sawawara.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata’s POV  
We all stand in a half circle, facing a stage a few feet above us, with Sawawara standing on it. He stood, proud and tall, in a circle of white light with a microphone in front of him.  
“Gentlemen of Karasuno High, I’m pleased to introduce The Summer Talent Show Of 2015!” he announced, putting on a fake-------------------------------------------------------- voice. “First up is Tobio Kageyama, with his unicycle act!” We all went crazy hollering and catcall as Kageyama went up on stage carrying his unicycle. 

He started off by riding in circles on the stage balancing a book on his head, he then hopped off the unicycle and put the book down. He took off his shoes and swiftly jumped up onto the unicycle so he stood on the seat

*blah blah blah more stuff*

“Kageyama look! I can do that do!”  
*gets injured*


	7. Singer in the shower

After the unexpected dodgeball tournament end, Azumane went to take a nice warm shower to wash off all the sweat he wore.   
As he enters the showers, he sets his towel down, along with a stack of clothes and his iPod. Before starting the shower he carefully looks around and listens for any hint of someone from the team around. Finding that he’s completely alone, he turns the steaming hot water on and takes a shower.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Azumane turns on his music, blasting -----------------------------------------------

 

“Hey we should have a karaoke night”

*has karaoke night*

 

*Nishnoya sings an All Time Low song*  
 


	8. Chapter 8

*Kageyama and Hinata fighting because kageyama got jealous that Hinata was “flirting” with -----------------*


End file.
